She's Not the Only One Who Knows
by pocket.cats
Summary: Yellow longs to see Red again, a year after the events of the Emerald Chapter. After the Pokedex Holders reunite in Viridian City for a tournament, Yellow bumps into her friends, and together embark on an adventure full of romance, humour, friendship, and suspense.


Yellow's mind wandered as she walked the paths of the Viridian Forest. It was her favourite place to think; it always relaxed her and calmed her in ways the city never could. The cries of wild pokemon, the trees rustling in the wind, the sound of her boots on the grass, it all made her feel at home. It was where she was meant to be.

ChuChu followed closely behind her, watching the young girl as they explored the woods. ChuChu knew where Yellow was headed; a small lake deep in the forest, but she was overly cautious despite the fact that they could never get lost on their way there. She wanted to keep the girl safe, just as any other pokemon would.

As Yellow and ChuChu approached the lake, Yellow grabbed her sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. She sat down with her back to a tree, facing the lake. ChuChu stared at her, but began to relax and layed down next to her. The short, boyish girl released the rest of her pokemon for some exercise.

"Come on out, everyone!" Yellow happily exclaimed.

Ratty, Dody, Gravvy, Omny, and Kitty began to frolic around the lake's edge, having a merry time playing. ChuChu remained at Yellow's side, keeping an eye on her.

As hours passed, the pokemon became tired and gathered around Yellow.

"You guys want to hear a story?" she asked with a smile. They nodded in agreement. ChuChu, however, instead snuggled up against the trainer.

"Alright, this is back when I was real little, and I had no pokemon friends at all!" The pokemon leaned in, showing that they were very interested. "I was lost in the forest," Yellow continued, "when suddenly a wild Dratini came out and attacked me! I was really scared, but then, out of nowhere, a boy used his pokemon to save me!" The pokemon's expressions changed to happy smiles and cheering. "Then, after that, he let me use his pikachu to catch a pokemon. That was when I met Ratty, and I'm really grateful he helped me, otherwise I might not've met Ratty, or any of you!" she explained enthusiastically.

Ratty let out a happy cry and jumped. The other pokemon joined in, seeming to agree with Yellow. By now ChuChu was asleep, but Yellow knew her reaction would have been the same.

"Red, the boy who saved me, taught me that pokemon could be my friends. Thanks to his lesson, I made many memories and friends. Hmm, Red..." Yellow's voice trailed off. The girl's head hung low, and her expression became saddened. The pokemon crept closer, wondering what was wrong. Yellow's head perked up as she noticed them, and laughed nervously.

"It's okay, guys, I just really miss him. I haven't seen him for an entire year..." Yellow sighed. She picked up her sketchbook, and, almost subconsciously began to draw Red. She sketched for a minutes before realizing what she was doing. She nervously closed her sketchbook and stood up, staring at the lake. The reflection showed that of the orange sky, making Yellow realize it was getting late.

"We should probably get home, guys, the sun's starting to set..." She quietly remarked. She gathered the pokemon into their pokeballs, relieving them of the burden of walking home. ChuChu remained with Yellow, as she did on the way to the lake. The two began their travel back to their home, but ChuChu could sense Yellow was feeling gloomy, and stayed close by to make sure she was okay.

As they exited the woods, Yellow sighed once more, making ChuChu grow more worried for her emotional state.

"It's okay, ChuChu," Yellow said as she petted the yellow mouse's head. "I'll be fine." Although Yellow had told the pokemon she was fine, ChuChu knew she certainly was not. The two had a strong bond, and ChuChu could always sense when Yellow was down. She cooed and pointed her tail towards the house, signalling that she wanted Yellow to head inside. Yellow half-smiled and did as her companion wanted.

As Yellow was getting ready for bed, her mind wandered as it did earlier that day. But this time, her mind wandered again to the thought of Red. She sighed; showing deep feelings for the older boy. ChuChu, as well as the other pokemon, could obviously tell that she liked him. Secretly, they were all rooting for her.

She slid into a more casual t-shirt and shorts, then proceeded to cover herself with her blankets. She buried her face in her pillows, hoping to forget Red, at least for the moment, and fall asleep. Somehow, she managed to do just that. ChuChu, feeling sleepy, hopped onto the bed and curled up next to the small girl. The duo drifting into sleep, where their dreams would take them away.


End file.
